


meli

by vintagewhine (pineovercoat)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineovercoat/pseuds/vintagewhine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hades & Persephone Myth with Hades!Poe and Persephone!Ben. (KnightpilotExchange 2016)</p>
            </blockquote>





	meli

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poetdameron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Just some thoughts: this was a really interesting ...subversion? I guess? because you wouldn't normally expect Poe to take on the role of Hades! But I thought about it, and Hades really isn't a bad guy, he's just doing the duty assigned to him. And Poe "I’ve never worried about [his] commitment. My worry is for what that commitment may cost him" Dameron seems like the sort of guy who would accept drawing the short stick and doing the duty no one else wanted to do, like ruling the Underworld :) I wanted to throw in more modern interpretations of the myth too, in which the pomegranate seeds are an offer rather than a trick. In this case, it's something like Poe saying 'you can live in the darkness, but not let it rule you'! Didn't get around to Demeter!Leia ): This was fun, cheers! ;D


End file.
